


You thought it was over didn't you

by DiezSimmons



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Campfire, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hunting, Island - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Toys, different kinds of sex, immunes, may change to mature, rising from death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiezSimmons/pseuds/DiezSimmons
Summary: What if.... things changed on the island after a while. What if there is a surprise on the last boat/shipping of immunes. Find out what happened to Thomas and Brenda after they arrived on the island without there loved ones.





	You thought it was over didn't you

Nobody’s pov

It was a relaxed day in the safe haven. Everybody finished their tasks early and was now on the beach or even in the sea even though most of them were incapable of swimming. However two people weren’t they were seated on a towel in a corner of the beach. Nearly two months ago they arrived here, two months ago the love of their lives died. Both of them weren’t over it as Minho would call it. Sometimes they would just stare of into nothingness, grieving in silence, as the rest of the immunes were having fun. Both of them carved the names of their loved ones into the memory stone but it wasn’t enough.  They were inseparable, afraid that one of them or both would collapse if they were alone for to long.

Thomas and Brenda share a hut and nobody else dared to go in there. The couple had a lot of room left and it was needed as they both suffered from regular panic attacks and violent nightmares. There were a lot of corners in the hut to hide in some completely hidden from the outside world and some facing the doors. Minho and Fry knew how to handle them when they were having a panic attack but lately they were kind off avoiding them, they seemed a bit scared and Thomas gave them no reason to doubt them as he hit Minho hard last time he had a nightmare. Thomas and Brenda rarely came of their hut when not completely necessary. They always joined the other immunes for meals and they did their chores just like everyone else, but other than that they didn’t try to interact with the other immunes and former Gladers anymore.

Today however would be a different day. Today new immunes would be arriving. Yes WICKED is defeated but that didn’t mean that every immune was rescued right away. Today one of the last groups of immunes would be arriving and there were rumours going around that this convoy was a very special one. Thomas and Brenda hoped that there would be no hurt immunes on this convoy, it was very different with the last two as they lost quite a few people who were to gravely injured by WICKED or by fights with cranks who now flooded the cities, infecting everybody who wasn’t infected yet.

Suddenly people who were in the water yelled, a ship was quickly coming closer. It was the same ship they used to get here in the first place. As it got closer small people could be seen on the main deck. The people who were trying to swim quickly dried of and got out of the water. Within half an hour The ship was so close that its anchor was throw out and small transportation boats were let down in the water loaded with people and new supplies they couldn’t craft or farm on the island themselves. Most of the kids on the boats jumped out of them before they even reached the shore. They looked a bit disoriented and some were given hugs by immunes who were already on the island. Slowly but surely people started talking to the newcomers and not long after the last boat was filled, with far less people indicating that they were the last ones. Thomas and Brenda weren’t really paying attention to the last boat, they were silently talking to each other about nothing in particular. It was when a slightly high pitched boys voice yelled Thomas’ name they stopped talking. Said boys head shot up as he recognised the voice, a voice he hadn’t heard since the day they escaped the glade. The day that Chuck died.

Thomas stood up pulling Brenda with him as he ran towards the voice. It came from the last boat, the boat who was now at the shore. A small figure jumped from it and ran towards him at an inhuman speed. Then a pair of small but strong arms wrapped around his waist and Thomas fell backwards from the impact. The small boy on top of him giggled happily before releasing Thomas and standing up.

Thomas’ pov

“Tommy.” That was everything I heard as long slim arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. A head nestled in the crook of his neck and I felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Newt is… is that you” I whispered and when the other boy nodded tears started flowing freely from my eyes as he sobbed without shame. I didn’t know, and didn’t care, how long they stayed that way but he felt Newt’s tears in his neck as he pressed his face into my neck. Then I heard sobbing, not from Newt or Chuck, no this was girl sobbing. I lifted my head out of the crook of Newts neck and I could feel him do the same. I turned my head and was met with the sight of Brenda and Teresa hugging, kneeling in the sand and sobbing together. I looked at Newt and he just smirked at me. I could hear Minho laughing quietly as he joined Newt and I in our hug, tears clear in his eyes. All I could do was smile, smile like a dork.

Brenda’s pov

Thomas and I both heard the little boys voice but I didn’t recognize it like Thomas did. Thomas ran towards the boy at an inhuman speed and together they collapsed in a hug. I smiled softly before I heard Newts voice. I looked at him as he approached Thomas and he gave me a quick and friendly smile. I waved Jorge closer and whispered to him,

“I think Thomas and I need seperate rooms in our huts now. Can you please do that for me, I want to help unload the boats.” Jorge smiled at me before agreeing, then he turned me around so I was facing the boat. A girl climbed from it, a very familiar girl. Black hair and eyes to get lost in, tall and slender. Slightly dirty clothes and face but a smile bright and big on her face. She walked towards me as tears started streaming down her face just like with me. I ran towards her, arms outstretched and I engulfed her into one of my famous bear hugs and she immediately hugged me back. Slowly we sank to our knees and we cried together. I had no idea how long we were sitting there but I do know that I at that moment didn’t give a fuck about the people around us. I just wanted to be alone with my love. Then I heard some giggling from behind me and I turned my head around, not letting Teresa escape from my hug, to see what was going on. Just to say the scene was adorable. Minho, Thomas, Newt and Chuck were all involved in a four way hug.

“Bren can we go somewhere private now al of these people are staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable.” Teresa whispered into my neck/ ear.

“Of course sweetheart. Let’s go to my hut. Thomas lives there to but we will be getting private rooms today so he and Newt can have some private time just like us.” I stood up and helped Teresa stand to as we made our way over to my hut were Jorge was pulling up a wooden wall between me and Thomas’ bed.

“Thank you very much Jorge, it means a lot to me.” Jorge smiled at me and ruffled my hair before smiling at Teresa and leaving the hut. When we were finally alone I didn’t hesitate and smashed my lips onto Teresa’s and she immediately kissed me back. Together we stumbled into my part of the hut and we collapsed on the bed not breaking our lip lock once in the process.

Thomas’ pov

I was glad when Minho and Chuck released me and Newt. I hadn’t seen him in months and I wanted some time alone with him. I saw Brenda and Teresa head for our hut so I planned on taking Newt to my favourite spot. The very top of the mountain. 

When we were still in the maze I started to develop a crush on Newt. I mean how couldn’t I, his accent is cute and overall he is very handsome. He may be a bit slim but it doesn’t matter for me. Then when we left the maze and we ended up in the scorch I fell even more for him. Then we heard that he wasn’t immune and not long after he was infected. When he told me my whole world broke down. He gave me his letter and begged me to kill him. I had a knife on me but decided to use the gun as it would hurt Newt less and that was my goal, to hurt my love as less as possible. I shot and ran away not looking behind me as Brenda came to pick me up, to late for Newt and to late for Teresa as the building collapsed. I don’t know how they came back nor did I care. All I cared about was that my Newt was back and I wouldn’t waste another day without having him as my lover.


End file.
